The effect of perinatal exposure to various drugs of abuse (barbiturates, benzodiazepines, narcotics) will be studied in rats from day 21 of age through adulthood. Hexobarbital sleeping time, hexobarbital half-life and clearance as well as various in vitro studies on hepatic drug metabolism will be examined. Biochemical studies will be correlated with morphological studies.